


paris.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chess game on the plane is intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paris.

The chess game on the plane is intense. They both know what they want; they both know what they need. The problem is, they can't have it here. Fumbling around in an airplane toilet is not the way either of them wants this to go. So they wait, playing out a careful dance of just enough innuendo to make the point clear but not enough to tip them over the edge. 

When they get to the hotel, Charles tells Hank to room with Logan, and Logan obviously thinks this is a good idea because he grabs Hank by the elbow and drags him into one of the rooms before Hank can say a word. They're on each other before the door shuts behind them. Mouth on mouth, so desperate they're basically just panting against each other, clothes in various states of undress. They end up on the floor before they can get to the bed, but they're both so needy that they hardly notice it. 

Hands are moving everywhere and clothes are practically ripped out of the way and then finally their bodies are joined together again, and they just stop, taking in the pleasure of that moment, savoring it because they both know that this is likely to never happen again. Erik bends down to kiss Charles properly, slow and deep and full of feelings that they can never voice, and then they're moving together, that perfect dance of their bodies in motion, reminding each other with every second of why this was so, so good. Need takes over too soon, thrusts get harder, and then they both fall over the edge of a cliff at the same time, soaring together in climax.

When it's over, they clean up, crawl into separate beds, and never speak about it again.


End file.
